Frankenstein Must Be Destroyed
| runtime = 98 min/USA: 101 min. | country = | language = English }} Frankenstein Must Be Destroyed is a British horror film directed by Terence Fisher for Hammer Film Productions from 1969. The cast includes Peter Cushing, Freddie Jones, Veronica Carlson and Simon Ward. The film is the fifth in a series of Hammer films centering on Dr. Frankenstein, who, in this entry, tries brain surgery to save an associate who went mad. Plot summary Baron Victor Frankenstein is staying at a boarding house while a former fellow-scientist resides in a nearby insane asylum, slowly dying through lack of oxygen in the brain. After discovering that the landlady's fiance has been stealing narcotics in order to support an ailing mother, Frankenstein blackmails them to help to transfer the brain of his friend into another body, thus saving him. While he recovers, Frankenstein and the lovers relocate the Creature to a deserted manor house as the police begin to close in. The Creature awakens, and horrified by his appearance, escapes to his wife, who is too terrified to believe he is her husband. Wanting revenge, he pours paraffin around the house and allows his wife to go free. Meanwhile, Frankenstein notices the Creature has escaped. He then finds the Creature at its wife's house where the Creature sets it alight, stating: "...You must choose between the flames and the police, Frankenstein..." Cast * Peter Cushing as Baron Victor Frankenstein * Veronica Carlson as Anna Spengler * Freddie Jones as Professor Richter/the Creature * Simon Ward as Dr. Karl Holst * Thorley Walters as Inspector Frisch * Maxine Audley as Ella Brandt * George Pravda as Dr. Frederick Brandt * Geoffrey Bayldon as Police Doctor * Colette O'Neil as Madwoman * Frank Middlemass as Guest - Plumber * George Belbin as Guest - Playing chess * Norman Shelley as Guest - Smoking pipe * Michael Gover as Guest - Reading newspaper * Peter Copley as Principal Production The scene where Frankenstein rapes Anna was filmed over the objections of both Peter Cushing and Veronica Carlson, and director Terrence Fisher, who halted it when he felt enough was enough. It was not in the original script but the scene was added at the insistence of Hammer executive James Carreras, who was under pressure to keep American distributors happy. This explains why there is no mention of the rape subsequently by Anna or Frankenstein. Welsh version In the mid to late 1970s, the Welsh television station HTV Cymru/Wales broadcast a version dubbed into the Welsh language called Rhaid Dinistrio Frankenstein, a more-or-less literal translation of the English title. This was one of three films that were dubbed into Welsh, another being Shane, with Alan Ladd. External links * * Category:1969 films Category:British films Category:British horror films Category:British science fiction films Category:English-language films Category:Science fiction horror films Category:Frankenstein films Category:1960s horror films Category:1960s science fiction films Category:Hammer Film Productions horror films Category:Films directed by Terence Fisher Category:1969 Category:Film Category:Non-Universal Film